Brother Muscle
Brother Muscle (character): AKA Freddy Hartmann, was an ordinary high school student in the 1990s 'at an 'inner-city school, transformed into a superhero by''' mutagen goo exposure during a 'school shooting '''by a 'delinquent. Origin Details: Hartmann, a senior A student formerly attended Chester A. Garfield High School, nicknamed "Getting High" by the students, until turned into an altered human by toxic waste from exploding containers ruptured in chemistry class by an armed student's 9mm. Automag fire. Ultraperson, his sidekick, 'rescued him and a gunshot survivor from the consequently burning classroom. While he recovered at St. Brigit's Hospital, his mother, normally an '"education mama," 'finally allowed him to drop out of Garfield, which was closed for repairs due to the explosion. After discharge, he attended the Adult Literacy Center as a General Education Diploma (GED) student. His powers, starting with 'super strength, invulnerability and telepathy, manifested while hospitalized. After testing his various "flying brick" abilities, Freddy, a comic book collector, swore to clean up school violence as Brother Muscle. Bmup1p6016.jpg|Freddy explores his powers Bmup1p20030.jpg|Brother Muscle makes Muscle gadgets. Bmup1p19029.jpg|Freddy makes the Muscle Cave. Bmup1p14024.jpg|Freddy enjoys Adult Learning Center. Bmup1p7017.jpg|Freddy discovers more powers. Bmup1p24036.jpg|Brother Muscle gets even. Bmup1p3013.jpg|Freddy's school shooting Bmup1p21031.jpg|Brother Muscle vs. holographic ninjas Powers: Brother Muscle is so named for his super strength, the first power he discovered when he accidentally bent his hospital bed rail trying to sit up. He found out about his invulnerability during a blood test, when the hypodermic needle bent against his arm. Other powers include telepathy, flight, bioelectricity, energy blast, shrinking, teleportation, ESP, megamorphosis, elasticity, immortality, ...invisibility, reality warp '''and '''super breath. His strength is 10 quadrillion tons, his coordination is 10 million mph, his endurance is 100 quadrillion miles per day and his intelligence is 10,000 years, marking him as Cosmic Level. With his new powers, he easily defeated the Southside Skulls, local Gang Bangers, with assistance by Ultraperson. He later apprehended the Chem Class Shooter and another juvenile offender, who previously threatened him with a knife after stabbing another student in a hallway brawl in front of him, shortly after arrival on his first day at school. He also created his costume, Muscle Computer, Musclecave, Musclebot, Musclecar and Holographic Combat Simulator...and a hot tub with two bikini models, all with his reality warp power! The three illustrations to the right of his origin page show a proposed revised edition, based on the author's childhood, further genre and historical research and transition. This version is more clearly transgender, hence the renaming as Darryl Frederick Hartmann and Dannika Freda Hartmann and the superhero identity, Fascinator, a cooler Flying Brick name. Darryl is also bisexual and affected by autism, like the author. Unlike the author, he is Generation X (born from 1964-80s) and takes part in Ball Culture (secret drag contests) He is a child abuse survivor, because his parents are an Education Mama and Jock Dad, Nerd Son and were an Alpha Bully Cheerleader and Jerk Jock in his high school and became conservative in their corporate careers as '80s Yuppie executives. His best friend, Natasha Horner/Renown (Ultraperson) gave him an extraterrestrial artifact that gave him the same powers as hers. With the above abilities, he rebelled against his abusers, teleported away from home and Reality Warped a wealthy foster family in a mansion with an Elaborate Underground Base. In drag as Dannika, she dropped out of her Inner City School and took GED classes instead. ( Lathan, 2013; 2019). Bmup1p12.jpg|Freddy becomes Brother Muscle Dark Age Darryl and Dannika.jpg|Dark Age Goth Darryl and Dannika '90s Raver Dannika and Natasha.jpg|'90s Raver Dannika and Natasha Darla's pictures-6-15-2017 595.jpg|'90s Fascinator '90s Los Rios Skyline 4.png|'90s Los Rios Skyline 4 '80s Darryl Hartmann.jpg|'80s Darryl Hartmann '80s Los Rios Skyline.jpg|'80s Los Rios Skyline '80s Dannika Tremont.jpg.jpg|'80s Dannika Tremont '80s Dark Age Fascinator.jpg|'80s Dark Age Fascinator 'Acknowlegements:' * Lathan, Darla, Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013) Bmup1p1.jpg|Freddy goes to school. Bmup1p230016.jpg|Muscle and Utra teleport to a knife fight. Modern Age Fascinator (flying).jpg|Modern Age Fascinator Flying Category:Characters Category:Paranormal